Code Geass: REACTION
by PHMineHalo
Summary: This story starts when the black knights discover of Zero's true identity. Instead of asking Kallen to bring Zero to the warehouse, they tell her instead.


This story starts when the black knights discover of Zero's true identity. Instead of asking Kallen to bring Zero to the warehouse, they tell her instead.

"Kallen? We need you in the conference room." Said Oshi.

"Why?" Kallen asked.

"Just come" oshi said.

She screams "What?!" and storms out of the room, running to Zero's room. She bangs on the door.

"Zero! Let me in! Or should I say Lelouch vi Britannia?" She yells.

C.C comes to the door, confused and shy. She hurries away to the back of the room.

"How'd you know?" Lelouch said sullenly.

"I had my suspicions, but Schneizel told us. I mean, God you used us. You just used us to set yourself in power. God damn it Lelouch!" She said hitting his chest.

Then She stops. She realized how close She was, and just looked into his eyes, her arms resting on his chest. They turn their heads to kiss, but Kallen backs up and turns around and starts to cry.

"Lelouch. Did you ever care about us? Japan? I want to trust you. I mean, I really do. And tell me the truth, not some bullshit reason. I see you when you lie. You change into this beast. You're not like that Lelouch." She said spinning around. "Why have you done this? Make me understand!"

"Why? Why should I explain anything to you." Lelouch said.

"Because...because, I think that I love you!" She said quickly, before turning back around.

Lelouch just stands there shocked.

"You're the only thing that makes sense to me in this world. Whether you cared about it or not, you gave me hope. Hope that one day we could be free." she responds, hands rubbing her eyes.

"Alright." he said, hugging her.

"What?" she stopped.

"I'll tell you everything. I do act, it pains me sometimes, to say the stuff I do, but I must." he said.

C.C walks up with a tissue, and hands it to Kallen.

"Uh? Thank you C.C." she said confused, as C.C isn't acting normally bored with life, but scared. "What's up with C.C?"

"She uh, lost her memory." Lelouch responds.

"What?!" She said as she breaks from the hug.

"I don't know why, my father did something to her." he responds.

"What? Your father was here?" she asks confused.

"Well, not really, he was in this world, C.C's world." he answered.

"Is this what this Geass thing is about?" she asked.

Lelouch flinched. "What? You know about that too? Well, yes. She was trying to kill herself the only way she could. But she stopped. and we came out, and poof! No memory." he answered.

"Is there anything you can do?" she asked.

"No, not that I am aware of." he answered. "But I will try, try until the end of time itself."

Kallen looks into his eyes. She just stands there and his determination to "find" C.C reminds her.

"Lelouch?" she asks.

"Yeah?" he answers staring back.

"Uh, thanks." she said.

"For what?" he asks, eyebrows raised.

"Saving me. I didn't think you would, well I did, but I felt I wasn't important enough." she answered.

"I'd go to the end of my life to save you." he said, walking towards her.

They look into each other, sure of the trust within them. They turn their heads, and kiss. C.C sees this, and lets out a shock. She remembers when she kissed Lelouch, and her head hurts, and she squeals squatting down. They stop, and look towards C.C.

"C.C!" Lelouch said, out of shock.

"I'm okay! It just hurts! I remember!" shouted C.C.

Then she stopped, she dropped her hands from her head, and stood up.

"So?" Kallen asked.

"You two look good together." C.C said.

"Ha ha!" said Lelouch. "Good 'ole C.C."

She turned around the room and walked away, turning her head. "OH MY GOD PIZZA!" she said, noticing the last piece She had saved for Lelouch. She grabbed it and ate it. she looked at Kallen and Lelouch, and said "Go on, don't mind me." Kallen blushed and clasped her hands, looking down.

"Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

"Yes?" Lelouch answered.

"Did you use your Geass on me?" Kallen asks.

"Yes, before I knew that you were for sure the girl from the night before. Don't worry, I only used it to ask about that night." Lelouch said.

"I didn't know if it was you! I recognised the voice, but it wasn't for sure. I wish we could have just asked." Kallen said.

"Why? So I could use it on you now?" Lelouch said taking off the contact, pulling her closer.

"He he, you don't need to." Kallen said, leaning off of his shoulders, laughing. "I am already willing." she whispers into his ear.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia order you to show to me that you love me." he said, cracking a smile.

"Yes, Sir!" she said stepping away, spinning, and Saluting.

They held hands as they headed to the bedroom, walking past C.C, still eating her pizza. She watches as they walk, hand in hand, into the bedroom.

"Lelouch..." C.C said.

From this point, the story is at the perspective of Kallen.

His touch was warm, inviting. Our clothes melted away, revealing myself. The bed was soft. He kissed me, while I kissed him. We rolled around, laughing.

"I love you, Lelouch." Kallen said.

"I love you, Kallen." Lelouch said.

"Until the end of time." Kallen said.

"And more." Lelouch said.

"Can I go get more pizza?" asked C.C, interrupting them.

She was leaning against the door frame. Kallen covered herself, and we sat in shock.

"C.C! How long have you been there?" Lelouch said.

"What? Busy having sex with the woman of your dreams? I've been here the whole time." C.C said.

"Actually, yes! We're having a moment!" Kallen said, sassily.

"Go get your pizza, just be careful, they know now and may not be so nice." Lelouch said.

She left and we looked into each others eyes. We laughed before continuing what was most important at this time.

"Lelouch, how are we going to explain this to them?" Kallen said, lying nude next to Lelouch.

"We don't have to. They don't need to know about us." Lelouch said.

"No, not about us, about you. They want to execute you." Kallen said.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." Lelouch explained. "I couldn't tell you early, because you would never trust me, and I couldn't tell you when we were neck deep, because they would want to kill me."

"Well now they do." Kallen said. "I'll defend you."

"You don't have to. I can escape on my own." Lelouch said.

"You can trust me. I will stay with you forever. " Kallen said. "What is your real goal?"

"A friendlier world. Nunnally has always wanted a friendlier world." Answered Lelouch.

"How do you plan to do that?" Asked Kallen.

"I will shock the world "said Lelouch.

"And?" Asked Kallen.

"I don't know yet. I have to shock them out of being a country, all of them, not just Britannia. " answered Lelouch.

"Promise me you won't do anything without telling me first. " pleaded Kallen.

"Promise." Said Lelouch.

They held out their hands in the middle of the bed. They crossed pinkies, a promise. They touch thumbs, and stare into each others eyes.

They get up and put their clothes on. They walk out of the room and see C.C slouching down on a chair, with pizza crumbs on her lip. She sees them.

"Took you guys long enough. I didn't think Lelouch had the stamina to last that long." Said C.C.

"C.C seriously, they know about me. Come on, we have to go explain to them. " said Lelouch.

"How do you expect to survive? They most certainly feel betrayed. " said C.C.

"Given they didn't come to kill me last night, I feel they want to hear it from me." Said Lelouch.

"So Why didn't they kidnap you last night?" Said C.C.

"Because they asked Kallen to put a gun to my head and ask. But, hopefully She knew that wouldn't work." Said Lelouch.

Kallen flinched. How could he know? Did he see the gun? I didn't know it wouldn't work. I just wanted to know if he cared first. I wanted to know if he loved me, the way I do.

"I do now." Kallen said, cracking a smile.

He spun around, and put a hand in her cheek. He looked back and forth into her eyes, judging her. He put his contact in and spun back around.

"I trust you." Lelouch said.

"You were loud." Said C.C.

"C.C!" Said both Lelouch and Kallen.

"Let's go." Said Lelouch. "Before they figure out why you spent the night."

"This is what we are going to do. We are going to ask to speak with them, not everyone else. They will probably pull up their guns, I will drop mine. I will try to explain to them what happened to my mother." Lelouch explained as he walked.

"Your mother?" Kallen asked.

"Oh, you don't know. Just know it is my goal to destroy Britannia." Lelouch briefly explained.

They walk into the room, as expected they all raise guns. Lelouch stops and puts his hands up calmly. He reaches one hand into his cloak to take out his gun. He holds it out by his fingers on the hilt. He drops it with a clank, it bounced onto the ground.

"You want an explanation, and I am here to give it. I must say that it is very personal, and if anyone but I request that Kallen, C.C, you, and I are the only ones in this room to hear it, as my plan, which I will explain now, will be ruined, and the world will forever be doomed to war and conflict." Lelouch said.

"Sit! And clear the room!" Oshi said, pointing to a chair. "Talk!" he said shoving him down in the chair as they pile out of the room.

"Where do you want to start?" Lelouch asked.

"Euphemia. What happened to Euphemia, What did you do to her?" Oshi said.

"I was explaining my Geass to her, and... well I made a joke, and usually that's okay, but I couldn't control it." Lelouch said.

"What do you mean, 'couldn't control it'?" Oshi asked.

"At a certain point, the user of their Geass suddenly is unable to control it, it will always be active, and gets more powerful and unstable as it is used." C.C explained, stepping further into the room.

"This joke being?" Oshi asked.

"I said 'like if I told you now, to kill all of the Japanese, you would have to do it.' I said it because I knew it was something she would never do on her own, as I would need to order her to do it. Up until that point I was completely able to control my Geass, and was unaware of it's ability to change." Lelouch explained.

"And she did it. But you killed her." Oshi said.

"I love Euphy, she was my friend my whole childhood, before..." Lelouch cut off.

"Before, what?" Oshi asked.

"Before my mother was murdered." Lelouch said.

The room went silent. they now understood a portion of why he wanted to do this.

"But why does this make you want to do this?" Oshi asked.

"I asked my father who killed her, and he said he didn't care, and that I was always nothing to him. He exiled my sister, Nunnally, who is blind and crippled because of the attack, and I to Japan." Lelouch explained.

"So, thats how you got here, and why you hate britannia." Oshi summarized.

"I have vowed to destroy britannia. I did not tell you who I was, because if I did, you would never trust me. I need you to destroy britannia, and without you I could not." Lelouch said.

"You mentioned having a plan." said Oshi.

"Yes, one day my sister told me all she wishes for is a kinder world. I plan to do so for my sister, Nunnally." Lelouch explained.

"How?" Oshi asked.

"He wants to shock the world into remission, out of being countries, but into being a planet." Kallen said still leaning against a wall.

"Uh! That would change the world!" Oshi exclaimed.

"I don't know exactly how yet, but I fear it may involve my take to power, and..." Lelouch said.

"And?" Oshi said.

"My death." Lelouch said.

Both Kallen and Oshi flinched. That would mean he would die. He would take power of the world and die.

"It would shock the world." Oshi said.

"Lelouch..." Kallen said.

"And your Geass? You've used it on us." Oshi said.

"Not you Oshi. The only person in this room who I have used it on is Kallen, I asked her about the first night, as we go to school together, and I thought it was her." Lelouch explained.

"I have seen him most times he has used it. Nothing too personal or extremely notable." C.C said.

"I didn't like you spying on me." Lelouch said.

"Haven't you used it on her?" Asked Oshi.

Lelouch took off hif contact revealing his Geass. He quickly covered his eye. He turned to C.C, and let his hand drop.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia order you to stop eating pizza." Lelouch said.

"Your Geass has never, or will ever work on me." C.C said.

"Why?" Oshi asked.

"Because I gave it to him." C.C said.

He put his contact back in.

"This contact keeps me from using it on you, or anyone I have eye contact with. It's how I am making sure Euphemia never happens again." Lelouch said.

"uhh. It's hard to trust you, Lelouch. I guess it does. I won't tell them, just keep me in the loop. I will say your story matched up, and explained what you've done. They wont belive that you didn't use your Geass on me, so I'll show them the video, but cut the audio." Oshi said.

"I'll head back to my room, and tell me when it will be safe to return." Lelouch said.

"I'm giving you a security detail to escort you back to your room." Oshi said, hitting a button on his desk, and gave the soldiers their orders, as though Lelouch was being put under house arrest.

"Why didn't you tell me you planned to kill yourself?" Kallen asks, as they enter the room.

"I'm not going to kill myself. Someones going to kill me." Lelouch answered.

"You can't die!" Kallen said, sitting on the couch, putting her hands on her forehead.

Lelouch sits next to her on the couch. He puts his hands on her back. He sighed, and he let out a tear.

"I know." lelouch said.

C.C sits on Lelouch's lap suddenly. She is eating a pizza.

"You could fake your death, you know." said C.C.

"C.C! Uh, I guess you're right." Lelouch said.

"You like this, don't you Lelouch. A green haired girl sitting on your lap." C.C said.

"C.C! Um... Lelouch." Kallen said.

"Um I'm more into red haired girls." Lelouch said with a smile cracking upon his face.

"Oh Lelouch, you're SO getting it tonight." Kallen said, blushing.

C.C gets up, and pushes Lelouch towards Kallen.

"I'm watching T.V." C.C said as she sat down on the floor.

They look at each other, eyes glittering. Will there be love tonight? Or will there be something else? Death, pain? Despair? No, tonight there would be love, embrace it, for it's all we have left.

"Lelouch. Why did we have to fall in love? During a war? I mean, we've doomed ourselves." Kallen said, putting her arms on his chest.

"It's because we were at war. Look, that night. The night you were over at the house. You were in the shower? And a man called. I saw, and you partially forgot about it. I tried not to look, but you were kind of focused on interrogating me." Lelouch said as Kallen sat blushing.

"You know that wasn't how it happened." Kalled said.

"I just want to do something right." Lelouch said.

Kallen grabbed Lelouch by his collar, and kissed him. They looked into each other's eyes once more. Lelouch put his hands on her shoulders, unclasped the button on her shoulder, and pulled off the gloves binded to her suit. They slipped off easily, and they kissed with her arms naked. He threw off his robe, and grabbed her face, by the cheek, and kissed her. He unzipped her top, just a little. She pushed down on top of him. She giggled as she showed off her cleavage to him. She arched her back, as to not lay on him. She bit down on the fabric surrounding the clasps on his shirt. She pulled her head back, while looking straight into his eyes. She unclasped them as she slowly shimmed backward, getting further downward. She reached her hands around his back, and squeezed his butt cheeks, as she unclasped the lowest button, and nearest to his pants. She sat up, as he pulled his arms from his sleeves. He sat up, resting his back on the arm of the couch. He raised his arm to unzip her top more. He grasps the zipper, and pulls down, near the base of her ribs. She looks up, and pulls her arms out of the top she was once wearing. Changing, no, evolving, as she lost her former clothing; ideas of what it all meant. That's how love works. If you get to know the right person, you could really love them. But love of that type, if reacted with the wrong kind of act, it will become hate.


End file.
